


Dark

by BurningHue



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Klaus is afraid of thunder, Klaus just wants to be comforted, Omorashi, Reggie is amused, Reggie is creepy, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Self Esteem Issues, Sharing a Bed, Wetting the bed, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningHue/pseuds/BurningHue
Summary: Late at night while Klaus is supposed to be sleeping he’s standing at his father’s door. His heart is beating out of control and his breathing is picking up. He knocks on the door and it thunders causing the manor to shake.He throws the door open and runs into his sleeping father’s arm.All he wants is to be held and comforted from the storm that is brewing. He gets that...and more.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/Reginald Hargreeves
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s an old draft of something~
> 
> I think it was supposed to be darker but I ended up dropping the idea for whatever reason. <3

_Crackle_

He brings a hand up to his ears and presses as hard as he can. The sound still gets through each time. He walks the dark hallway only illuminated with occasional lightning strikes.

He counts back from ten in his mind just like his father taught him. He's almost to his father's room when his breathing calms.

He lets his hands drop but in that split second, it happened again. The sound of thunder makes his whole body tremble and he just wants to curl in a ball and cry. 

He reaches the door. He greedily takes in oxygen as if he was the only person in the world that needs it.His heart is beating out of control and he needs someone to protect him. He brings a hand up to knock on the door and just as he's going to knock, it happens.

_Crackle_

He instinctively throws the door up and jumps in bed with his father who is sleeping like he's supposed to be.

His father groans and rubs his own forehead for a moment before looking at him. "Number Four?" He asks as if he would be anyone else. No one is this crazy but him. "What is wrong with you?"

He doesn't know, he really doesn't. His room was dark and his imagination was getting the best of him. Even The hallway provided a sense of dread paired with the sound of thunder crackling. "I'm scared..." he mumbles and his voice breaks, he can't describe why but he's on the edge of tears.

He lays his head on his father's lap and his father rubs his head. "I thought we talked about this? The people you see are nothing more then apparitions, they can not hurt you."

"It's not that... it's just the thunder is-" He's cut off by his father's chuckles. 

"You're afraid of thunder?" His father asks, perplexed at his childish words. He nods and his father just chuckles some more. "How puzzling you are... It'd make more sense to be afraid of the lightning."

"Can I stay?" He asks in a small voice, his cheeks tinting red against his will.

His father is silent and he pretends to think. His hand has stopped its movement and the smile has faded away. He is tense as he acts as if he's really considering letting him stay the night.

His father isn't. He's going to smack his hand and tell him he's being childish. He can battle his demons alone, in his own dark and spooky room.

He waits for the words he knows are coming.

'You are a disappointment Four! You're scared of thunder? Are you going to be scared of gunshots too?'

He waits and waits. His father's hand is heavy on his head, so very heavy. It's almost done in a scolding way although it doesn't have any pressure behind it.

"I suppose," his father finally said after a great moment of silence. He breathes a sigh of relief.

He worms underneath the cover and lays down, stiff as a board. He wanted this but he was never supposed to be given it. His father didn't coddle anyone, he never did, he'd always send them away.

He's so self-conscious beside his father he can't even move. 

_Crackle_

He buries his face in his father's chest as he lays down. His father is silent, he's almost as stiff as he is. 

He's being bad, isn't he? He's been allowed to stay that's all. He hasn't been given permission to hug him or bury his face in his chest.

He is doing it anyway.

"Four," He tangles his hand in his father's chest. Ignoring the lecture that is no doubt coming for him. 

His father doesn't say anything else.

————————————————————

He awakes on his back, blinking up at the ceiling. He doesn't know why he awoke or if simple unease from being so close to his father. 

He rolls over on his side, closing his eyes as he faces his father. He slips a hand underneath the pillow and breathes slowly. Just trying to ease his heart and allow his mind to rest.

He's allowed to be here.

He's been permitted to share this bed.

He isn't doing anything wrong.

He sighs, opening his eyes with distaste on his tongue. He can't stop thinking that he's doing something wrong. His father's eyes are closed, his breathing is even and his posture exudes comfort.

He watches his father's breathing, calm and almost calculated.

————————————————————

He awakes to the morning light creeping in his room. Warm and golden rays swim across the bed bringing a smile on his lips. It's a good morning.

His stomach cramps and he curls his foot into the bed. He has to pee, that's why he woke up.

He goes to sit up but is immediately prevented from doing so when his father throws a hand around his stomach. He's pulled snug against him. Hot breathes are blown against his neck and he stays completely still.

He taps his legs with his fingertips as his bladder rolls in his stomach. It's starting to ache and almost burn. It feels so heavy.

He needs to pee.

"Father," he whispers, tapping on the hand that has kept him from leaving. "I need to pee."

"Do you really?" Is whispered into his ear leaving goosebumps traveling down his spine. His father's opposite hand travels down his side.

"Yes!" He speaks as his father pushes on his bladder, full and hard. It hurts and tears prick his eyes in response.

"I can feel you're telling the truth."

He nods, pushing and squirming against his father in an attempt to break free from his grasp. This only upsets him and he sits up leaving a hand still pushing down on his stomach.

"You may not leave."

His feet rub against the bed as his bladder contracts a few times. He squeezes his eyes shut. "Please, I need to go!"

His father pushes down harder.

"Stop it."

His father rubs in a circular motion.

"Dad."

Pee starts to dribble, just a little before catching himself. He whines as heat consumes his face.

Is this a punishment? For being childish? For being afraid of thunder? For being so useless?

His father presses again and he dribbles before just letting go. His boxers are soaked then his pants and it keeps going until a wet spot starts to spread on the bed.

Relief runs through him.

It's warm and the smell wafts up through the room. His father frowns as his eyes cast judgment upon him.

"How disgusting," his father declares as he removes his hand. "Look at this mess you've made. Now your poor mother will have to clean it up." His father scrunches his nose in disgust. "You should be ashamed."

He is and that's exactly why he's crying.


End file.
